verditefandomcom-20200213-history
Fighting Ranks
Intro So ultimately the real question presents itself: What does it mean to be a Grunt, Footman, Vanguard, etc.? Sometimes it's not as clear as we'd like to think. Here are my thoughts on the subject: As the person who created and currently tweaks/maintains the combat ranks I've noticed a few trends over the 16 years they've been around. I consider each rank to be a highly subjective collection of skill points distributed across basic fighting areas. Tiers Within Combat Ranks Each rank generally holds 4 tiers within it. I consider these tiers to be the following: * Low-Level - This refers to warriors who just barely make the absolute minimal standards of a combat rank. Generally speaking this warriors should NOT be used to represent a fighting rank in a combat trial. * Average - This refers to warriors who exhibit the main characteristics of a combat rank. This however does not necessarily mean that the warrior is average in all areas. For example a warrior may specialize in two handed weaponry that would be considered average for Footman. While their shield ability may only be grunt-level. Average tier warriors should be used cautiously in rank trials. * High-Functioning - High functioning means that a warrior is very close to the next highest combat rank. Generally speaking this tier of warriors should be used to defend combat trials. * Misplaced - Misplaced simply means the warrior is clearly not functioning at the combat rank they hold. This is most common with Vanguard-level fighters still being Footmen. Command staff have been known to use Vanguard-level Footmen in rank trials. Rank Standards Rank Standards really only come into play during Combat Assessments. As stated earlier I believe in a highly subjective point system that we quantify across a simple continuum. Generally speaking the standards we hold for combat ability are highly subjective but tend to fall into these levels of ability: # New/nub/scrub – Pawns. Generally undisciplined and untrained flailing fodder. Leaving this level is generally just by having a slight idea what you’re trying to accomplish in a fight. # Below Average – Grunts. My standards are higher than most people’s general standards in Dagorhir. At this level I feel the fighter has a basic grasp of at least one style and can function in a way that is threatening to most opposition. Fighters at this level probably don’t really know what to do in a war and are most likely too unconfident to understand when to capitalize on favorable situations. Most grunts, to me, become grunts because they stop swinging wildly and are actually aiming! To leave this level of fighting you’d really have to focus on learning one style of fighting and have that experience bleed over into all your fighting styles. # Average – Footmen. This stage is very versatile because you’ll have average fighters that do really well with their weapon style but may have absolutely no concept of what to do in a war situation. Additionally, the reverse has been true as well. # Above Average – Vanguards. Vanguards are people I usually expect to make Knight at some point. What I see from Vanguards (and notably Footmen that just need a lucky break in their Vanguard test) is that they have finally grasped what you need to be doing in most combat situations. Most have come to understand their weaknesses and developed techniques to compensate accordingly. # Elite – Knights. The big difference between a Knight and a Vanguard is execution of style and a deep understanding of what it means to capitalize on a favorable situation. Dedicated training is required to make it here. There has never been a single Knight who didn’t in their prime practice at least twice a week and sometimes in the upwards of 4-5 times a week. They figured out something simple: one approach DOES NOT work for every encounter and what you did to kill grunts isn’t going to help you kill good fighters. # Above Elite – Champions. Pushing into above elite levels is what I like to think of as ‘half-mastery’. The only real difference between a Knight and a Champion is that a Champion probably has a style that is so refined it can consistently kill Knights. The mental game of a champion is nothing greater than a Knights game; it’s all about refinement of style. # Mastery – Warlords. Nobody has achieved this as far as I have ever observed. But this is the ultimate goal is to get to a point where you cannot improve. As you can imagine this is an impossible goal. The most elite fighters understand that there are areas that they really need to improve on. No style/technique is flawless. Qualifying Skills Equipment Proficiency Equipment proficiency is given a rank from 1 to 5: # Pawn Level # Grunt Level # Footman Level # Vanguard Level # Elite Level The categories tested are as followed: * Swung Two Handed Weaponry - Blue, Red, and Black weapons. (Most commonly Katana, Kokatana, Kelv, and Naginata) * Green Weaponry - Pikes and Daggers. * Shield Proficiency - Both round and tower variants are tested. * Dual Weapon Proficiency - Dual blue weapons. * One Handed Swung Weapons - Shield arms (No shields) Ability to Overcome Unfavorable Situations When faced with unfavorable odds, we like to assess if the warrior in question has any ability to overcome the situation. We often use a 0-2 scale. 0 - No ability. 1 - Basic Ability. 2 - Strong Ability We test the following situations: * Blue vs Tower Shield * Blue vs Pike * Red/Black vs Shield * Blue vs Red/Black * Pike vs Shield * Outnumbered (Usually 2v1) War Ability When in a situation of War, the fighters are judged on their ability to have high function within the line. Like before we use the 0-2 scale * Ability to Intercept - Ability to properly engage incoming enemies. Including high-mobility flankers. * War Role - Understanding optimal placement and how to carry out a weapon role to its fullest extent. ** Shields - Can they be considered a reliable defender to the support fighters? Meaning do they block pikes and projectiles? ** Reds - Do they make smart approaches and do everything in their power to secure a steady flow of broken shields? ** Pikes - Do they suppress and execute threatening targets that would otherwise destroy the line? * Field Awareness - Ability to notice flankers, projectiles, and other potentially dangerous situations. * Team-Play - Ability to work as a unit. * Terrain Abuse - Understands terrain and acts in a way to abuse it's advantages. (high-ground, mud, water, etc) * Maintaining Activity - Ability to stay active and not fall into long stretches of passive play. * Formation Knowledge - Utilizes kill-gaps, proper line formations, etc. * Smart Play - Does not needlessly sacrifice oneself for minimal gains. * Utilizing Greater Numbers - Properly takes advantage of higher numbers. We often test this against Elite level fighters. Duelist Ability When dueling, the fighters are judged on their knowledge and practice of techniques we have found to be necessary for surviving a duel. Like before we use the 0-2 scale. * Safe Approach - Can the fighter create an offense that does not rely on luck. Can this offense ensure the enemy is killed while negating any natural counter-play? * Proper Grip - Does their grip offer better control than a standard 'hammer-grip'? * Counter-Play - Can the warrior offer counter-measures to an enemy combatant. (Swinging wildly in retaliation is not considered counter-play) * Stance Abuse - Does the warrior understand the natural advantages of stances and how to abuse them in duels. * Max-Range Abuse - Does the warrior utilize the maximum range of their weapon? * Feints/Fakes/Baits - Can the warrior trick the enemy into making an unsafe approach? * Recovery - When faced with unfavorable situations, does the warrior offer any plays that are intended to return the fight to their favor? Examples of Concept Ultimately, it falls onto the discretion of the Administrative Command Staff whether or not a fighter is actually of a current combat rank. What I know from 16 years of experience is that there are some gray areas in each rank. Grunts Grunts tend to be the least ambiguous of all ranks. However a common scenario is to have a pool of grunts that are misplaced in the current system. For example, it has happened a few times where a group of Grunts are actually fighting well into the Footman level. This makes for a desperately hard footman trial that would truly be more akin to a Vanguard or a Knight Trial. Footmen Footmen are easily the most ambiguous rank. Footmen tend to be so specialized in a style of fighting or ability that their other abilities suffer. My favorite example is Munstroven, a fighter who objectively is a horrible duelist. His combat ability is sub-par at best in every area but one: War Ability. Munstroven is the famous line demolisher of the old empire. When the empire needed a bridge he would be the warrior called upon, "Munstroven! The Lothtarian have taken the bridge!" "Not for long Lord!" *CRASH!* Munstroven would level 5 ranks of men, allowing the empire to gain so much ground that the entire battle would shift to Verdish favor. In the line he would ensure no arrow reached his brothers and no pike went uncontested. I trusted Musntroven at my side more than I trusted some Knights. The total sum of his ability exceeded and overshadowed his poor duelist abilities and I still stand by my decision to promote him to Footman. Over the decades I've carried that same standard for similar cases. Vanguards Vanguards are the newest rank, being a little over 5 years old now. The sample size and lifespan is too short to make any real calls about it, but it seems to be that Vanguards consistently make high scores on Duelist A'bility', Equipment Proficiency, War Ability, and Ability to Overcome Unfavorable Situations. 'However this does not mean Vanguards don't specialize. Vangaurds like Vald'Air would have failed an assessment, but had strong enough shield ability to carry them through the combat trial. [[Verdish Elite|'The Verdish Elite]] Even the elite specialize. Demorian, one of the most powerful and famous of all Verditians was desperately specialized in heavy reds (Modern day black weaponry). His shield ability was footman level at best. The Takeaway Fighters are balanced in strange ways. Each has merits and from the empire perspective, each has value. There are plenty of Grunts I'd rather have defending me over some of the Knights. Some of those Grunts I'd never put as a defender in a rank trial. Sometimes fighters are strange that way. Part of being an army is understanding that we all have areas that we excel at and areas where we falter.